


Young Arthur + Having a Crush on an Insecure 'Tomboy' Headcanons

by nothing_but_a_comedy (orphan_account)



Category: DC Extended Universe, Joker (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, First Crush, Fluff, Headcanon, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers, young arthur fleck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nothing_but_a_comedy
Summary: This was requested on tumblr. Headcanons for young Arthur Fleck having a crush on an insecure tomboy reader.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Fleck/Reader, Arthur Fleck/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Young Arthur + Having a Crush on an Insecure 'Tomboy' Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought this would be a good idea to do with young Arthur who has an innocent crush on an unsuspecting tomboy! For these hcs, Arthur and the reader are teens in high school!

  * Arthur first notices you playing on the basketball court in front of his apartment.
  * He is enamored by the way you are so carefree, unafraid to play rough with the boys.
  * He sees how your clothes fit loosely around your body, unlike other girls who choose to wear tight-fitting clothes or frilly dresses.
  * After spending some time watching you, he is captivated by how different you are than most girls your age.
  * A crush soon develops, and he sheepishly finds ways to talk to you while you play outside after school.
  * Arthur is less athletic than you, but sometimes he tries to play with you and your friends.
  * The two of you hit it off after you stand up for him when someone makes fun of his awkward demeanor.
  * Arthur loves complimenting you and reminding you how pretty you are.
  * You always seem so insecure, which he instantly recognizes because he constantly feels the same.
  * He tells you things that make your heart beat faster; he tries to subtly hint to how much he likes you.
  * “I think you’re beautiful, no matter what other girls say about you!”
  * You’re always so surprised at this statement because people try to put you down and say that you have ‘boyish’ features.
  * Arthur always reassures you that you are perfect the way you are.
  * His encouraging words make you blush, which he secretly loves seeing.
  * After months of dropping hints and never getting anything out of you, Arthur finally takes a chance and plants an innocent kiss on your lips.
  * Bringing his head to rest against yours, he whispers how much he loves you.
  * You’re shocked, wondering how such a beautiful man could love you when you don’t try at all to act the way girls are ‘supposed to’.
  * Sensing your insecurities rising, he smiles and says “I love you no matter what other people say, and I would never ask you to change.”




End file.
